


Heat and Chemistry (bonus content)

by DarkSideOfMe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canada, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Biochemistry, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Prison, Summer Heat spin off, University of Toronto, epidemiology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:25:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSideOfMe/pseuds/DarkSideOfMe
Summary: Here lies the resting place of the pilot version ofHeat and Chemistry.I've taken down the pilot version, just because there are enough changes that I'd recommend just going straight to thenew version. However I could never get rid of the beautiful comments that that version got, especially from Isha.However this 'fic' still has a purpose. On subsequent pages are one-offs that tie in with H&C. You are invited to subcribe here, but I will also try to note on the main fic when there are postings on this fic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here lies the resting place of the pilot version of [Heat and Chemistry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617592/chapters/41535125).
> 
> I've taken down the pilot version, just because there are enough changes that I'd recommend just going straight to the [new version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617592/chapters/41535125). However I could never get rid of the beautiful comments that that version got, especially from Isha. 
> 
> However this 'fic' still has a purpose. On subsequent pages are one-offs that tie in with H&C. You are invited to subcribe here, but I will also try to note on the main fic when there are postings on this fic.

(filler text)


	2. The Librarian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just another typical Friday night at the alpha school, when Luke gets an unexpected visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-off is set about twenty years prior to [Heat and Chemistry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617592/chapters/41535125) (sometime shortly before Ben presents).

**May, Friday, 6:05pm**

Luke sits in his study, reading the newspaper. The weather has been warm so his shirt sleeves are rolled up. 

On the front page is an article about a recent anti-alpha protest. Buried on page six is a political piece about new anti-alpha legislation. Half way through the latter Luke sighs and checks his watch. He still has a little time before he has to go down for movie night with the students; if he’s lucky they’ve picked something that doesn’t blatantly break the content rules.

The teaching staff and secretaries have all gone home for the weekend. Luke is the only one that still lives at the school. 

He’s just turning the page when there’s a knock on the door. “Come in,” he calls.

He glances up to see a boy with well tanned skin poking his head in the door.

“Hi Boba. What’s up?”

“Umm, there’s someone at the front door.”

Luke puts down his paper. “Show me.”

He follows the young teen out of his study and down the stairs to the main entrance. Inside the door, beside the office, stands a tall thin man. He’s quite a bit older than Luke; his hair and beard nearly white.

Luke signals Boba to sick around. 

“Hi, I’m Luke Skywalker. How can I help you?” Luke’s handshake is firm.

The man introduces himself as Lor. He doesn’t give a last name and Luke doesn’t ask for one. The man explains that he works at a public library in Toronto; he’s head of the historical books archive. “At the end of the month I’m turning seventy. They’re forcing me to retire, and with my retirement they’re getting rid of the collection.”

“Ah.” Luke could see where this was going. ‘Historical books’ was a euphemism for ‘possible alpha influence’. Libraries were allowed to keep such ‘restricted content’ for reference, but many collections had been ‘downsized’ into oblivion.

Lor continues, “I would keep them myself, but my wife tells me that we have too many books already. And she definitely won’t let me keep doubles of anything.” 

Now in Luke’s experience, many male betas, especially the older ones, would at this point smile knowingly to Luke, looking to commiserate about their badgering partner. Luke had learned that smiling back helped to infer that he too might have such a partner somewhere, further suggesting to the visitor that Luke was just a beta, without ever having to make either claim. 

On this day, Luke is ready to return such a smile... except that Lor does not offer one. Instead he delivers these words factually, as if giving a report.

In any case, Luke carries the conversation on smoothly. “How many books do you have?” 

“Let me show you.” 

It’s a whole minivan full.

Luke had received books before - usually a couple of books or box at a time, usually by mail, usually without return addresses - but never anything like this. The back seats had been removed and there was still only enough room inside to see over the tops of the boxes. 

Without looking away from the van, Luke pitches his voice to carry to the young alpha a few steps behind them. “Boba, run in and get a few of the guys to come out and help.”

“Like... how many?” 

“A dozen or so. The movie doesn’t start until these are put away.”

Luke stands with the man as they wait for the young alpha to bring back his reinforcements. Purposefully he doesn’t move to unpack a single box; the older man follows his lead. Sometimes maintaining authority - especially at Yavingard - meant doing less. 

Luke makes small talk as they wait. “I hope the library isn’t going to miss their books if they disappear a few weeks early.”

“If they put up a fuss I’ll point out that I just saved them a trip to the dump,” the old man tone makes his opinion of his employer clear.

Soon teenagers, younger and older, start trickling out of the front door. Luke gives one of the boys the key to the ‘library’, which is actually a converted teacher’s quarters on the second floor.

He tells the first bunch of boys where he wants the books and they start unpacking. Some of the boys just unpack boxes from the van; most help to shuttle the boxes into the school, including any newcomers that finally trickle in. 

As they watch, Luke asks the man about the collection. Lor tells him that there are books written by alphas, betas and omegas alike. There’s Austen, Twain, Wilde, Dickens. There’s translations of the Greek classics and a complete set of Shakespeare. Not to mention some non-fiction as well; historical accounts of famous figures, alpha or otherwise. Luke could tell that the man truly loved these books from the smile that touched his eyes.

The younger boys mostly carry one box at a time; the older boys show off by taking two or three. Like magic the boxes quickly disappear, and once they are all gone so do the teenagers. 

“Are you going straight back to the city?” Luke asks.

“Mmm, if I can manage it,” the old man replies.

“Would you like to take a rest before you go?”

“Thank you, but no. It is a long journey, as you know.”

“Hmm. Well thank you very much for thinking to bring them here. We’ll try to take good care of them.” He reaches out to shake the man’s hand- 

-and is a little surprised when the man clasps his forearm instead.

The man leans close to him and whispers, “Thank you for what you are doing.” When he straightens he looks Luke in the eye for a long moment before turning to his van.

Luke watches as he drives down the long driveway, and finally turns out of sight.

Still staring after where the van disappeared, Luke raises his arm up to his face and sniffs.

_Hmm. Beta. Perhaps we have more friends than we think._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed that Boba is here as a young teenager while Luke is in his mid thirties, whereas in the actual Star Wars U Boba is older than Luke. I hope that doesn't bug you too much because going forward I'm going to ignore certain character's relative time lines, and just bringing in whoever from whenever as the plot requires.

**Author's Note:**

> (really crappy) Tumblr = [darksideofme-reylo](https://darksideofme-reylo.tumblr.com/)  
> (collecting dust) Twitter = [@InaraLock](https://twitter.com/InaraLock)


End file.
